Express the decimal as a percent. $0.756$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.756 = \dfrac{75.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.756} = 75.6\%$ $75.6$ per hundred = $75.6$ per cent = $75.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.